Um Amor pra Recomeçar
by Bibiss
Summary: Fazer a escolha certa, as vezes exige sacrifícios, e Draco não sabia quão difícil seria, mas certo lobisomem pode tornar as coisas menos complicadas e ajudalo na recuperação. Slash RemusDraco
1. Arrependimentos

**Título: **Amor pra recomeçar

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Beta: **Marina

**Classificação: **NC-17 (eventualmente)

**Gênero: **Slash (dois homens lindos e loiros se pegando pelos cantos e fazendo "coisinhas" que sua mamãe não gostaria de saber. Não gosta? Que pena! Apenas não continue a leitura)

**Casal: **Remus Lupin e Draco Malfoy

**Observação: **Nenhum dos personagens e lugares citados nessa fic (que por sinal, não possui fins lucrativos) me pertence.

**Resumo: **Fazer a escolha certa, as vezes exige sacrifícios, e Draco não sabia quão difícil seria, mas certo lobisomem pode tornar as coisas menos complicadas e ajuda-lo na recuperação.

* * *

**Cap 1. _Incertezas _**

_-Você tem noção de como as coisas serão daqui pra frente Draco? Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? _

_-As coisas não tem como piorar. Elas já estão ruins o bastante, professor._

_-Não, Draco. Você sabe que se quiser mesmo sair daqui comigo, vai ter que abrir mão de muita coisa, não sabe? Você sabe que não vai ter mais aquela casa enorme, todos aqueles elfos te servindo, pessoas te bajulando o tempo todo... Você vai precisar trabalhar de verdade, você tem noção disso?_

_-Não. Eu não vou precisar disso tudo, eu..._

_-Seu pai não vai aceitar isso Draco. Você não vai ter mais direito ao dinheiro dele, não vai poder mais entrar em casa, vai ter que trabalhar honestamente se quiser levar isso a diante. _

Me lembro dessa conversa todo dia, todas as noites mal dormidas. Ele me olhava como se me desafiasse a seguir em frente. Como se duvidasse que eu fosse conseguir.

E ele estava certo, eu não consegui. Não pude deixar de lado meu porto seguro, minhas convicções e obrigações. Não consegui sair do lado das pessoas que sempre me deram tudo para lutar por outras que eu aprendi a odiar.

Mas no fim eu percebi meu erro. Meu porto seguro desabou quando a guerra estourou, minhas convicções nunca estiveram tão longe, minhas obrigações são dignas dos mais incompetentes e as pessoas que eu aprendi a odiar se tornaram bem melhores que aquelas que sempre disseram me amar.

Tenho vivido dias de angustia trancado dentro de casa. É uma aflição não saber o que está se passando lá fora, não ter notícias da guerra que estourou naquele mesmo dia. Lucius não me deixa saber de nada e a cada dia consegue fazer eu me arrepender mais de ter feito tudo aquilo. Só que ainda não sei do que eu me arrependo mais, se é de não ter matado o velho aquela noite ou de ter aceitado aquela missão.

E lembrar do Professor Lupin e de seu maldito senso de persuasão só faz com que novas crises de depressão apareçam. Ele não tinha o direito de me deixar tão vulnerável daquela maneira, e sequer de me fazer acreditar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes para depois abrir meus olhos para a realidade e por em dúvida a minha decisão.

_-Não, Draco. Eu apenas não quero ser o responsável pelas suas atitudes caso você se arrependa, caso você não goste do que venha a acontecer. _

_-Do jeito que você fala parece que vou viver um inferno!_

_-Você vai correr riscos, vai conviver com pessoas que não gosta, vai participar ativamente de todas as batalhas, assistir a morte de pessoas que você gosta e abrir mão de todas as suas cosias, de seu passado. Você vai ter que mudar Draco, mudar pelas suas convicções._

Mesmo essas coisas banais parecem um conto de fadas perto do que acontece aqui em casa a cada encontro de comensais com o Lord depois das batalhas perdidas.

Mesmo o pensamento do que poderia ter acontecido de pior caso eu houvesse aceitado as condições de Lupin não se compara ao que se passa pela minha cabeça quando escuto os passos de Macnair, lenta e torturosamente, até a porta do meu quarto.

Mesmo a morte consegue ser uma opção melhor que assistir ao sorriso sádico que vejo em seus lábios, ao olhar de cobiça que me é dirigido, a satisfação quase palpável em cada _crucio_ pronunciado, e a expressão de desprezo transparente em sua face quando tudo acaba.

E aí que o arrependimento volta e eu me entrego as lágrimas, observando Narcissa entrar pela porta, apressada, e se ajoelhar em minha frente, murmurando feitiços e acariciando minha face.

_-A escolha é sua Draco._

_Professor Snape da a volta no sofá, coloca as mãos em meus ombros e aperta de leve, num gesto de apoio e compreensão a minha decisão. Professor Lupin me olha nos olhos com visível preocupação._

_-Eu quero ir pra casa. _

E ali, naquela hora, com aquela frase, eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida.

* * *

_Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **Bom! Para fãs desse casal (como eu) que eu sei que existem muitos espalhados pelo site, eu comecei (como prometido em "A última lembrança") mais uma fanfic Draco/Remus. Cap. curtinho, eu sei, mas desde já, devo avisar que ela não está completa ainda, e que deve demorar um pouco (leia-se bastante). Portanto, reviews são mais que necessárias e ajudam a esta aprendiz de fic writer em suas crises de negação!! Sugestões são bem aceitas e analisadas e criticas são bem-vindas, sempre._

Agradecimento especial à minha irmãzinha Cissy M. B. pela (enorme) paciência comigo e com a fic! E à Marina, minha beta em tempo recorde, que betou a fic a tempo de ser postada no dia do niver do Remus. Thx Lindinha! E Parabéns Monny!


	2. O traídor

**Um Amor pra Recomeçar**

* * *

**Cap.2 – **O traidor

-Bom dia, querido!

Abro os olhos em câmera lenta, tentando me acostumar com a claridade e sinto as carícias em meus cabelos diminuírem enquanto um beijo leve é depositado em minha testa.

-Dormiu bem?

-Um pouco. A poção faz cada vez menos efeito. Estou começando a ver reflexos, imagens distorcidas e a escutar sussurros. Acho que está voltando.

-Mas você sabe que não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, uma poção mais forte te faria dependente facilmente e não ajudaria em nada.

Ela estava certa, afinal, mas os sonhos que eu tenho são cada vez piores e se continuarem, poderei fazer de minhas memórias um filme bem útil aos comensais. _"As mil e uma maneiras de torturar Draco Malfoy e mantê-lo vivo." _Não agüento mais sofrer até em meus sonhos e depois ficar dando idéias bem _úteis _a Macnair. Ele sempre arruma maneiras ainda mais abusivas de usa-los contra mim.

-Se acalme, meu bem! Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas nós precisamos ser fortes. Eu posso sentir que não vai demorar pra acabar. Logo estaremos livres e viveremos em paz.

Era o que eu mais desejava.

-Dormiu aqui?- perguntei enquanto observei minha mãe levantar da minha cama, onde estava quando acordei, ainda de pijamas e colocar a capa branca por cima.

-Dormi. Seu pai não estava muito bem ontem, estressado. E casa estava cheia de novo, não consegui ficar lá em baixo.

Ela tentava ser indiferente, mas eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo, eu podia imaginar o que Lucius fazia com ela, e pelo seu olhar abatido, tive quase certeza que Lucius esteve com tia Bella na noite passada.

-Eu acho que você podia dormir todas as noites aqui. Você sabe que meu pai está enlouquecendo por causa desse maldito sádico e anormal.

-Não Draco, seu pai precisa de mim, agora mais do que nunca.

-É perigoso, sabe que é. Você não precisa fazer todas as vontades dele, isso está acabando com você. Ele está acabando com você e com ele mesmo.

-Draco, está tudo bem querido- ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e tomou minhas mãos entre as suas- não se preocupe comigo, eu estou apenas evitando o pior, protegendo você. Nossa família já acabou há tempos e você sabe disso, e sabe que eu amo seu pai e também quero protege-lo, mais dele mesmo. E eu nunca deixaria ele fazer nada contra você.

Ela levantou, beijou minha bochecha, acariciou meus cabelos e caminhou até a porta.

-Vou buscar algo para você comer. Não saia desse quarto nem sob as ordens de seu pai, ouviu?

Sorri, enquanto afirmava com a cabeça e murmurava um "obrigado, mãe" vendo-a sair e fechar a porta.

**oOo **

Narcissa trouxe a bandeja, colocou-a sobre a cama e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deixou o quarto.

Ela era uma mulher forte e apesar de sua aparência freia e indiferente, era atenciosa e muitas vezes até carinhosa. Se submetia a Lucius, como prometera quando fizeram os votos, mas sabia que sempre conseguiria do marido qualquer coisa que desejasse.

Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes pegara Lucius na cama com sua própria irmã, mas isso não a abalava pois sabia que quando quisesse acabar com isso, o faria sem esforços. Ela também tinha consciência que o marido apenas estava buscando em outras o que ela não o dava de bom grado.

Eu sei disso tudo porque ela mesma contou em uma das noites em que fugia do próprio quarto para o meu. Admirava aquela mulher e tudo que era capaz de fazer por aqueles que ama.

A porta tornou a abrir e eu levantei os olhos da bandeja de torradas para observa-la entrar, pendurar uma capa no cabide e se voltar para mim, como uma expressão assustada.

-Eles descobriram Severus, Draco. - ela disse calmamente, apesar de parecer aflita, e se sentou na minha frente colocando a bandeja na escrivaninha. – Eles o trouxeram e o trancaram no antigo quarto de hospedes.

Aquilo sim eu não esperava. Snape sempre soube como ninguém a arte da discrição. Era o melhor espião que poderiam ter.

-Mas como? O que vão fazer com ele?

-Não sei detalhes de como eles conseguiram, mas pelo que escutei, me parece que o Lord mandou um outro espião sem avisar nem mesmo a Lucius e Bellatrix.

-E o que eles vão fazer com ele agora?

-Ele está trancado agora. –estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ela parecer calma – Mais tarde o Lord vem pessoalmente falar com ele. Nott disse que ele só morre quando disser tudo que sabe sobre Harry Potter e sobre a tal Ordem da Fênix.

-Então ele vai...

-Sim, ele vai sim. E de hoje não passa.

E a guerra estava caminhando cada vez mais em direção favorável ao Lord e isso não era nada bom. Se Harry Potter morresse e deixasse Lord Voldemort vivo, era questão de tempo, pouco tempo, até o mundo mágico cair em ruínas.

Não sobrariam trouxas, mestiços e simpatizantes traidores do sangue. E nem os puro-sangue que não se unirem ao lado das trevas seriam poupados.

Observei minha mãe virar o rosto em direção a porta e deixar os olhos caírem sobre a capa preta que havia trago. Seus olhos escureceram de pavor e ela se voltou pra mim, agora sim com visível preocupação.

-Eles querem você Draco. Querem que você comece o treinamento hoje mesmo e que lute na próxima batalha. Que participe do próximo ataque ao Ministério.

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis tão iguais aos meus e tenho certeza de ter visto, por apenas alguns segundos, uma determinação fora do comum, antes de me tomar em seus braços e me abraçar da forma mais carinhosa que podia.

Posso afirmar que se alguma vez Narcissa Malfoy esteve perto de perder o controle, foi a poucos segundos atrás. Mas agora, nesse momento, ela parecia completamente segura de si, e certa do que deveria ser feito.

**oOo **

Sim, eu estou bem. Melhor até do que eu imaginava que estaria. Não é como se eu não estivesse esperando por isso de alguma forma.

Snape me disse que um dia eu seria intimado e teria que fazer uma escolha. É óbvio que nessa escolha eu só tinha uma alternativa, que é tomar meu lugar nessa guerra, participar das batalhas. Caso contrário eu morreria. E não é que seria uma má idéia, mas eu ainda preciso agüentar mais um pouco e tentar proteger minha família, minha mãe.

Acabei de sair da sala de treinamentos improvisada por Lucius e não foi nada assustador, não aprendi nada que eu já não soubesse antes e isso me deixava aliviado, porque de alguma forma isso significava que as batalhas não eram tão injustas como eu imaginava.

Me foi permitido o uso de qualquer imperdoável e eles disseram para me preocupar apenas em deixar o maior número de pessoas de fora da batalha e que se visse Potter, a primeira coisa que deveria fazer era alertar Lucius ou Bellatrix.

Devo dizer que eles ficaram satisfeitos com meus reflexos e meus conhecimentos sobre a Arte das Trevas, mas como sempre, eu tinha que escutar alguma coisa sobre o fatídico dia em que não matei Dumbledore.

-Apenas se concentre, use seus reflexos para atacar e se defender e não se esqueça de como se pronuncia _Avada Kedavra _como aconteceu a alguns meses atrás, caso você precise. –Nott disse devagar, como se realmente acreditasse que eu havia me esquecido.

Não preciso dizer que já estou acostumado a esse tipo de piadinhas que rolam entre os comensais, coisa que Lucius vivia me alertando. Mas realmente não me incomoda saber o que eles falam, já que hoje eu sei que mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria matar ninguém.

-Draco, venha até aqui. –Lucius interrompe meus pensamentos e me chama da porta do meu quarto. –Agora, Draco. Venha aqui.

Em passos largos, me distanciei da janela, de onde observava a movimentação no jardim de entrada da mansão, e que dizia claramente que alguma coisa estava errada ali.

Segui Lucius por algum tempo e paramos em frente ao escritório dele, onde ele abriu a porta e deixou que eu entrasse, para depois fecha-la com todos os tipos de feitiços possíveis.

-Draco, sua mãe lhe disse alguma coisa sobre Severus estar aqui? –ele perguntou e fiquei sem entender nada. Ele não teria me chamado ali apenas para me contar sobre o professor Snape, isso normalmente cabia a minha mãe que já havia feito o trabalho.

-Sim, ela me disse que ele foi descoberto como um traidor, que ele trabalhava como espião para a ordem. Isso é verdade? –perguntei inocente, fazendo-o acreditar que eu já não sabia disso tudo há um bom tempo.

-Sim, é verdade. Mas ela disse mais alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que ela faria para ajuda-lo a sair daqui ou algo parecido?

Meu sangue gelou. Liguei essa conversa ao olhar de minha mãe durante nossa conversa ontem a noite e sua vontade de que essa guerra acabasse logo, e me vi em um de meus pesadelos. Minha mãe tinha feito alguma coisa para libertar Snape, e provavelmente já a tinham descoberto.

-Não, ela não me disse mais nada, só me respondeu algumas perguntas.

-E ela pelo menos sabia onde ele estava?

-Sabia, ela me disse que ele estava trancado no antigo quarto de hóspedes lá de cima e que estava esperando o Lord.

-MALDITA. –Lucius gritou e pela primeira vez eu o vi se descontrolando na minha frente. –Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Como ela pôde nos trair desse jeito?

Minha vontade era de dizer ao meu pai que Narcissa não poderia ter traído ninguém já que ela nunca jurou lealdade ao Lord das Trevas, como todos os outros comensais, mas isso não era uma boa idéia.

-Pai –chamei incerto, tentando conseguir a atenção do homem mais velho. –o que aconteceu? Onde está minha mãe? O que foi que ela fez?

Ele me olhou com certa relutância e desprezo pelo meu tom de voz preocupado, mas me respondeu já se recuperando e sentando atrás da mesa.

-Ela libertou Severus, Draco. Fez uma chave de portal para ele e ninguém sabe onde ele está agora. Ela planejou tudo e libertou o homem antes da chegada do Lord, antes que descobríssemos alguma coisa.

Estava surpreso, mas não tanto assim já que eu pude ver no olhar de minha mão, o brilho característico da mulher decidida que ela era. Mas uma coisa me chamou atenção, se Lucius sabia o que havia acontecido, provavelmente os outros que ali estavam, também sabiam de alguma coisa, então logo minha mãe estaria na mesma posição de Snape.

-Onde está minha mãe? –a pergunta veio e eu não a prendi, precisava saber o que iria acontecer com ela.

Ele me olhou novamente e eu temi sua resposta. Talvez porque soubesse do que o homem a minha frente seria capaz por conta de suas crenças absurdas e de um maníaco sem alma.

-Sua mãe está morta Draco. Narcissa está morta. –ele disse em um fio de voz que alguns associariam a tristeza, mas eu conhecia como neutro e sem emoções.

Olhei para ele durante alguns segundos me perguntando se alguma vez ele sentiu alguma coisa pela minha mãe, e só o que eu tive foi a confirmação das minhas teorias. Lucius amou Narcissa, mas amou muito antes de priorizar suas convicções, o que eu chamo de amor por conveniência.

Mas isso não importava agora. Eu me encontrava em um estado de choque consciente onde eu me perguntava o que faria da minha vida de agora em diante.

Fique por um tempo olhando para o nada e sendo observado por um par de olhos azuis questionadores. Nem me dei conta de quando levantei e comecei a me afastar dele, chegando na porta e me voltando para fazer a última pergunta que estava pronta para sair. "Quem?". Eu sabia que não adiantava saber, mas mesmo assim me vi ansiando pela resposta, que não demorou a vir. Talvez ele já estivesse esperando pela pergunta.

-Bellatrix. –foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de se virar na cadeira e eu bater a porta com força, andando rápido até meu quarto.

Não pude fazer mais nada além de deitar em minha cama e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro, chorando copiosamente. Não teria mais minha mãe para me aconselhar, me informar, me consolar, me confortar nas noites mal dormidas, me tratar como um bebe... Não teria mais minha mãe. Agora eu estava sozinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Well, esse capítulo não demorou tanto como eu havia planejado, mas está pronto, apesar de sem betagem. Não gostei de ter matado Narcissa e ouvi muitos xingamentos da minha irmã por isso, mas eu não pude evitar, para o bom andamento da fic. E no próximo capítulo teremos o Remmie.

Agradecimento especial à **Bella Potter Malfoy **pela review que me incentivou a continuar, (muito obrigada mesmo, espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, que está um pouco maior, mas triste também, e que continue acompanhando) e à **Marina **que mesmo não podendo mais betar, ainda acompanha minhas loucuras.

Obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui e que não puderam ou quiseram comentar, mas que continuam acompanhando.

Beijos e até o próximo.


End file.
